Key Characters
In Westeros /u/klicktator as Daemon III Blackfyre, King on the Iron Throne * Only 16 years of age, Daemon has been King of the Iron Throne for the past decade, if only in name. The new Lord Baratheon has been his Hand and Regent, ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Daemon has always felt like there was a chip on his shoulder, his father was a madman, and greater heroes than he have served as champions of the realm for the past ten years. /u/pichu737 as Aemond Blackfyre, Former Prince of Dragonstone * The Crown Prince of Westeros, and considered the most famous warrior in all the land, Aemond’s tale has been one of glory won, and glory snatched away. An incredible victor with his conquests stolen by lesser man, Aemond’s fate at court is now in jeopardy. He is no longer Regent, and there are many who would wish him dead. Only time will tell if he weathers the storm. /u/partyindanorf as Aerion Blackfyre, Younger Brother of Aemond, Prince of Summerhall * Although he is every inch the warrior his older brother is, Aerion has constantly lived in Aemond’s shadow. Considered second-best to a larger-than life figure, Aerion’s lot following Durran’s Defiance was even worse than his brother’s. No lands, no titles, and nothing to show for his efforts besides scars physical and mental. But times are changing, and Aerion’s fortunes could change with them… if he plays the Great Game correctly. /u/Gameran as Lord-Commander Domeric Dayne, the Sword of the Morning ✝ * If Aemond Blackfyre is considered the greatest warrior in the realm, the Sword of the Morning is easily considered the most honorable. Time and time again, he has served House Blackfyre faithfully, even saving young Prince Daemon when his father sent servants after the young lad in Durran’s Defiance. No slouch with a blade himself, Lord Commander Dayne is a man to be feared, as well as respected. * Succeeded by Lord Commander Harras Flowers (/u/mods-grief) and then Lord Commander Arthur Osgrey (/u/shaznash) /u/thebeeknight as Davos Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End * Out of all the regions that supported Daemon III in the rebellion against his mad father, nobody has earned more power or glory than the Stormlands. It was Lord Baratheon that first raised his banner in rebellion, though it was his brother who gave the rebellion its name. When victory seemed assured, it was Lord Baratheon that put Daemon on his father’s throne, leaving Aemond out of the picture entirely, and it was Lord Baratheon that was given Hand of the King as a reward. Ever since, House Baratheon has been the undeniable powerhouse in Westerosi politics. But Daemon is coming of age, and his tolerance of Baratheon control may be running thin. And if he does not act quickly, Lord Baratheon will be left out in the cold. And they have made many enemies that would love to exploit any sign of weakness they present. /u/thelonewolfisdead as Lyanna Stark, Lady of Winterfell, Warden of the North * The North has fared very well in recent years. Their support for Prince Aemond in Durran’s Defiance served them well and they have reaped the benefits. Due to House Arryn’s disloyalty and House Stark losing so many men on the battlefield, the Hand of the King decreed that the Sisters would no longer be in the realm of the Vale, but would instead answer to Winterfell. House Stark, and indeed all of the North, has enjoyed the prestige that followed the conclusion of the war and are feared throughout the land as savage but noble warriors. /u/thetapewormking as Brus Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East and Keeper of the Gates of the Moon * The Vale has had a terrible lot as of late. They suffered a great defeat in Durran’s Defiance, despite having won battle after battle upon the field. The loss of the Sisters to House Stark only served to throw salt upon an open wound. The Knights of the Vale are a proud lot however, and with a young, untested King on the Iron Throne, now might be the time to reclaim their lost glory. Unlike some of the other regions that followed Mad King Maelys, the Vale was not beaten in the field, and the time is ripe for them to remind Westeros of that fact. /u/riversteel as Rhaegar Bittersteel, Former Lord of Harrenhal * text /u/WestUntoTheSun as Perceon Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West and Shield of Lannisport. * After reaching their nadir during the War of the Wicked, House Lannister, and by extension the entire Westerlands have experienced a renaissance over the last generation. They bided their time and chose the correct side during Durran’s Defiance. While most of the other regions were busy killing men by the thousands, Lannister raided the poorly defended and overexposed Reach, taking riches and glory aplenty. Ever since, they have been a power on the rise, and the only thing that can stop them is their own ambition… or an enemy biding their time. u/sexynaughtyraiden as Luthor Tarly, Lord of Horn Hill, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches * The recent story of the Reach has been one of heartache and sorrow. They were the first to loyally answer the call of their king, and the first to be punished when that king lost. They nobly sent all the troops that was required to win a war, and had their lands sacked and raided for their troubles. At every turn, defeat and humiliation have been the Reach’s constant companion. Yet still they persist. And still people whisper of an age when great Reachman made the continent of Westeros look on in awe and cower in fear. They also whisper that those heroes could come again. That the Reach has been bloody and bruised, but that is has not been knocked down. Make no mistake, the Reach is still a dangerous and powerful land. Those who forget that do so at their own peril. /u/DustyDorne as Lewyn Martell, Prince of Sunspear * House Martell has seen more change than any other kingdom in the eighty years since Daemon I Blackfyre took the Iron Throne from his wicked half-brother. They temporarily lost their position as Prince of Dorne, hiding in secret like a rat in the walls of a keep, only to take it back when Westeros was ravaged by the Great Spring Sickness. While a crazed king tried to hire pirates from the Stepstones, the Dornish were able to easily drive them away and did an exemplary job of clearing out those hives of scum and villainy… Perhaps too good of a job. In the place of those pirates and slavers, a new Pirate King, one that bears a familiar and dreaded name, has arisen to unite the Stepstones into a powerful force. It shall fall onto House Martell to deal with the monster they have created, but even they might not be able to stop the storm that is coming. They are still unbowed and unbent, but it remains to be seen if they will stay unbroken. /u/RillisMorta as Aeron Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, and Master of Ships * During Durran’s Defiance, the Iron Islands saw an opportunity to return to the old ways with a promise of reinstated thralldom from a desperate king. After the humiliating defeat they suffered not half a year later at the Battle of Hag’s Mire, any dream of Ironborn hegemony along the western shore was shattered in the muck. For their betrayal and their obviously rabid nature, every single flagship in the Ironborn navy was seized and promptly demolished. But the greenlanders make two terrible mistakes when they did this: they did not break the will of the people, and they never touched the warships. For the past ten years, the Ironborn have been slowly gathering their strength, being careful not to cause undue alarm to the other regions in the Seven Kingdoms. Now, a new and untested king sits on the Iron Throne, and his eye will almost certainly be drawn east. It is time to strike. It is time to remind the weak greenlanders why septons offered up vain prayers to the Seven every time they saw sails on the horizon. Ironborn do not sow, but they are about to remind Westeros that they are the best reapers the Seven Kingdoms have ever seen. /u/DustyRiverlands as Grover Tully, Castellan of Riverrun * House Tully is seen as heroes in the Riverlands, for they have always stuck up for the rights of their lords, whether as Lord Paramounts or not. Many secretly wish for the Tullys to return to power in the Riverlands, the tenure of House Bittersteel has not been a welcome one, but very few are willing to risk men and equipment to make that hope a reality. Not unless House Tully proves worthy of them that is. /u/Be_Afreyd as Conrad Frey, Lord of the Crossing and the Lord Paramount of the Trident * House Frey has proven to have a keen knack for being on the correct side of every single war in Westeros (sometimes by switching sides at the last minute). It was the Freys who helped deliver the sword Blackfyre to Lord Baratheon and the new King Daemon, preventing Aemond from having the most important symbol of power he could have. It is rumored that they’ve possessed the Iron Throne’s favor in the Riverlands ever since, but the Crown also seems content to support the Status Quo, unless House Frey gives them a good reason to change that policy. /u/switzylover as Jason Reyne, Lord of Castamere * House Reyne has enjoyed an incredible reputation over the past eighty years. At first for their support of King Daemon I in the First Blackfyre Rebellion, but recently because of Prince Aemond’s friendship with the renowned Ser Robert Reyne, who developed a fearsome reputation for valor during the recent Duel of the Dragons. Nobody besides Lord Reyne knows for sure what lies in store for the future of the House, but all know it will be glorious. In Essos /u/Baeldor (Locke) as Maekar Targaryen, Lord-Protector of the Three Daughters ✝ * Recent events have left House Targaryen at their weakest point in fifty years, and several crises loom on the horizon: with pressure from both Braavos to the north and Slaver’s Bay to the east, they find themselves forced to take a stance upon slavery, and risk the challenges such a choice with bring, whilst simultaneously managing the changing religious landscape of western Essos. Lys, too, remains a thorn in their side, a stain on their honour, and a threat to their legitimacy as Rulers of the Daughters and in response to the War of Unification amongst the Tyrosh, Myr and Lys, the Free Cities of Qohor and Norvos have entered into a defensive pact, and the other cities send envoys and messengers seeking similar deals. While things may look bleak, the future is also ripe with possibilities. Many yearn to leave this strange and godforsaken land behind, while others argue that these challenges are beatable, and House Targaryen has the chance to create a new Valyrian Freehold that will last for a thousand more years. Whatever the Bloodraven decides, the world looks on in fear and apprehension. /u/DrSpikyMango as Vyrio Balarr, Head of the Balarr Family Mercentile Company * Head of the prosperous Balarr merchant family and company. Once based and governed in Tyrosh, the Balarr family has grown incredibly wealthy over the past century and a half. Seeking to break the shackles put in place by the mercantile Free City, Vyrio’s grandfather Aren Balarr set out to build a great city of his own, settling upon the Stepstone island of Pryr after expelling the Stormlander Lordling claiming dominion over it. Sixty years later, Vyrio watches over the island’s three settlements, and commands a mighty fleet of warships and merchant cogs to protect and fund the island. /u/NomDeRoguerre as Baelon Rogare, Triarch of Lys * In the aftermath of Durran’s Defiance, Lys realized that it would need to maintain better relations with Westeros if it was to maintain its independence. But in the years since, many have cried out that they have traded an open master for a secret one. Many of the decisions the magisters on Lys make are approved by Westeros before they are made. House Rogare maintains control on the island thanks to the Iron Throne’s support, and the Master of Parley, the newest position on King Daemon’s Small Council, constantly oversees matters of state, militaristic and domestic. Many cry out for freedom, to be free of the so called ‘Andal yolk’. But others claim that the Westerosi are the only reason they are still alive, and they must rely on them to thrive. Still others claim that the Targaryens will offer them peace and prosperity in abundance if they would only lay aside their pride and truly form the Kingdom of the Three Daughters. Whatever they decide, House Rogare must make their decision soon, or they may find their people making that decision for them. /u/DustyEssos as Vogan Nestoris, Triarch of Tyrosh ✝ * Unlike the other Daughters, Tyrosh is ruled by an Archon, chosen from the wealthiest and most renown families in the city. Once selected they serve for life. Since the War of Unification, Tyrosh has been ruled over by House Targaryen, and the position of Archon is largely ceremonial. Despite this, more recently there has been movements within the Free City in an attempt to revoke Targaryen control, giving leadership back to the Archon. Although efforts have been made to quell the movement, none of those involved have been caught thus far, and the current Archon, who has held the position for just under a decade, denies any and all knowledge of the occurrences. Also of note is the Balarr Family, a powerful merchant family based on the Stepstones isle of Pryr, just to the west of Tyrosh. At the moment a trade-agreement has been obtained, but a couple of the residents in the city see their presence as a threat to the strength of the Free City of Tyrosh itself, and look to the Archon to make a decision on this controversial topic. /u/DrSpikyMango as Vyrio Balarr, Triarch of Myr * In Myr, five Magisters from the wealthiest and most influential families are elected to rule the city collectively, with no one Magister being greater in power to the others. However, in recent years these Magisters have served as little more than puppets to House Targaryen, the ones truly in power in the Free City. However, despite the control that the Red Dragon's maintain over the city, Myr still has leaders of its own, first and foremost among them the members of wealthy and powerful Drahar family. Putting aside the supposed equality of the Magisters, two successive heads of the Drahar have declared themselves 'First Magister of Myr' and the true leaders of the Free City. In certain circles it is even whispered that the Drahar might seek to bring about the end of Targaryen rule and restore Myr, while others say the family seeks to dismantle Myrish custom and declare themselves kings or Archons. Whatever it is the Drahar want, they don't say, instead electing to watch and wait as events unfold around them. /u/BraavosRocks as Maelok Otherys, Sealord of Braavos ✝ * The ruler of Braavos is the Sealord, who lives in the Sealord's Palace in the northeast of the city. Instead of hereditary succession, the Sealord is chosen by Braavosi magisters and keyholders through a convoluted process, and he serves for life. The selection of his successor can be highly contested and can resort to violence. The Sealord's personal guard is commanded by the First Sword of Braavos, the waterdancing master Radultho. Having served for the past six years in the position, the current Sealord continues to contest with a number of changes in nearby lands that threaten to change the fortunes of the city of Braavos. With the growing strength of the Kingdom of the Three Daughters to the south, the united forces of Norvos and Qohor to the east, and tales that a Pirate King has conquered the Stepstones, the Sealord must work to ensure, above all else, that Braavos continues to prosper. Beyond the Wall Category:Meta